1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to passive magnetic bearings, and more specifically, it relates to techniques for stabilizing such bearings.
2. Description of Related Art
Passive magnetic bearing systems such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,221, “Dynamically Stable Magnetic Suspension/Bearing System,” incorporated herein by reference, achieve stability by combining different types of bearing elements so that net positive stiffness is achieved for all displacements from equilibrium. In the design of such bearing systems, it would be advantageous to have available levitating elements whose axial and transverse stiffness and levitating forces could be adjusted over a range of values in order to match particular requirements. The present invention provides such levitating elements.